The Mr. Men Show: Blood
Hello, my name is Adam Wolfe. I'm a huge fan of cartoon shows. The shows I like to watch the most are Skunk Fu!, Animaniacs, MLP: Friendship Is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, The Loud House, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, League of Super Evil, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Pokemon Anime, Bunnicula, Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Digimon Tamers, and The Mr. Men Show.....but what if I told you that last one I mentioned has an unrealeased dark episode? I'm about to tell you about it right now. You see, since a lot of the cartoons I like aren't on TV anymore, I watch them on a website called Cartoon World. It featured a lot of cartoon shows, including my favorite ones. Every episode of the cartoon shows were featured. It seemed to me a lot better than other online cartoon show websites. One day, while I was looking through episodes of The Mr. Men Show Season 2, I found this one: THE MR. MEN SHOW SEASON 2 EPISODE 27 BLOOD I couldn't believe it. I thought "Pests" was the last episode of The Mr. Men Show, but apparently not. I don't even remember hearing about this episode, I really wanted to watch it. When I clicked on it, it sent me to LiveLeak.com. If you don't know, it's a website that includes videos from the dark web. It showed the message that usually appears when you are about to watch a really disturbing video: "Warning - thread The Mr. Men Show Season 2 Episode 27 Blood might contain content that is not suitable for all ages. By clicking on CONTINUE you confirm that you are 18 years and over." I was confused. Why would an episode of a kid-friendly cartoon be here? Also, why would they add the mature content warning? Curiosity killed the cat when I clicked "CONTINUE" and it sent me to the video. The description didn't mention anything about the episode. Instead, it said this: "This was originally going to be the final episode of The Mr. Men Show. The creators had secret plans to make it as an introduction to an adult party cartoon version of The Mr. Men Show, like Ren and Stimpy's fate was, but it was scrapped due to negative responses from test viewers. In other words, the original episode was too dark and disturbing to appear on Cartoon Network. If you're a fan of The Mr. Men Show, then you may be very disturbed if you watch this episode. Viewer discretion is advised." Also, the video was different. Instead of having a screenshot of the episode with a play button in the middle, it was completely black with a red line of text in Comic Sans font saying "Click Me". I wanted to know why the episode was banned, so I clicked play on the video and began to watch. The beginning was fine, with the characters' faces flashing on the screen like a dancefloor. However, nobody appeared in the rest of the intro, not even Mr. Tickle when he stretched his arms out. When the logo appeared, it was colored pastel red instead of orange and blue. The website wasn't joking around, something was definitely wrong with this episode. The title card was black with a drawing of a heart (not the shape, the ORGAN!) and fog around it, with the word "BLOOD" in the middle. The music was a low, rumbling noise, like music you'd find in a horror game. "Blood is a very important part of the Mr. Men and Little Misses" the narrator explained as the scene began with a beating heart, which zoomed out to show a body with veins all around it. "It helps to not only keep them alive, but also stay active! Nobody can live without it!....However, if your skin is damaged, it could leak out of you like water...." The narrator sounded a bit more serious than normal when he said those last words. The scene began with Mr. Grumpy sitting on a bed, crying. However, it didn't sound like him crying. It sounded like a real person crying. I could even here whispering in the background. Then it suddenly cut to black for 30 seconds. After that, it showed Mr. Grumpy writing on a sheet of paper. He was speaking out loud as he wrote: "Dear all Mr. Men and Little Misses, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I have to do it. I've been stuck in a pit of Hell and I want you to know that you all caused it to happen. Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Scatterbrain, YOU FUCKING RUINED MY GARDEN! YOU DESTROYED ALL MY PEACH TREES AND PUT STORE-BOUGHT TOMATOES, CORN, AND CLOCKS ON MY GARDEN INSTEAD OF PLANTING FUCKING TOMATO, CORN, AND COURGETTE SEEDS! JUST FOR THAT, YOU'RE BOTH GONNA DEAL WITH WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU! MR. TICKLE, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO TICKLE ME NO MATTER WHAT I DO! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT OVER MY FEELINGS! But in some cases, you do like to be around me, but that's not an excuse to save you from what I'm about to do to you LITTLE MISS NAUGHTY, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHITTY PRANKS YOU PULL! YOUR NAUGHTINESS IS GOING TO FACE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU! AND THE REST OF YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL, AND YOU ARE ALL ASSHOLES! SIGNED, MR. GRUMPY! I was shocked at this point. What did he mean by "Get ready for what I'm about do to do you?". The next scene showed all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses in a theater. Surprisingly, Little Miss Calamity was there too, even though she was removed from season 2. The scene then showed the movie screen, which was playing a Mr. Men Show version of The Shining. Suddenly, a knife came out of the movie screen and moved down, cutting a huge hole in the screen. Then Mr. Grumpy came out of the hole. His face was very closely detailed like some of the faces in Spongebob, veins were visible in his forehead with blood coursing through them, his teeth were sharp and crooked, and his eyes….oh god, his eyes were the worst part! All of his veins were popping out and blood red, the bottom half was bloodshot turning from a dark red to a sudden distinct red where his maniacal pupils were, and he had red irises which seemed to be flowing with blood. "Get ready to die!" he said in a demonic voice. The other Mr. Men and Little Misses began screaming and running around the theater. Mr. Grumpy jumped out of the hole in the movie screen and the scene suddenly turned into pure static. Then a test card pattern appeared while a sine wave was the only thing that could be heard. The color bars lasted for 30 seconds. The next scene that showed was horrible. If you've been in a slaughterhouse before, you've seen nothing. It showed all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses horribly mutilated: * Mr. Happy was horrible. The sides of his mouth were cut all the way across his cheeks, his eye was dangling from his socket with hyper-realistic blood dripping out of it, his limbs were broken and twisted in unnatural angles, and his heart was cut out and laid in front of him with the arteries still hanging out of his chest. * Little Miss Sunshine was killed in a similar way, but both of her eyes were pulled out and shoved down her throat, her barrettes were cut off and laying in a pool of blood next to her, and her legs were chopped off. * Little Miss Whoops' left arm and right leg were ripped off, her glasses were broken, blood was leaking out of the huge hole where her eye used to be, her right arm was tied to a chain on the ceiling, and blood was dripping out of her nose. The word "MR. GRUMPY WAS HERE" was carved into the wall next to her. * Mr. Bump's bones were crushed and his bandages were torn. His skull was smashed and one of his eyes was laying next to him, bloodshot and half squished. He looked like a pile of mashed-up gore.....he WAS a pile of mashed-up gore! * Mr. Tickle had an axe buried into his back. A pool of blood could be seen forming underneath him. His arms were tied in knots and an upside down pentagram with the word "WHERE'S THAT TICKLE NOW?" around it was carved into his head. * Mr. Scatterbrain's head was smashed open and his brains were splattered all over the floor. I actually kinda laughed when I realised it was joke, since his name was Mr. "Scatterbrain". * A toothless Mr. Stubborn was lying on the floor, frozen, blue, dead. His teeth were buried into some kind of rotten carved stump. There were visible lacerations around his neck. His eyes were X-shaped, but not cartoony, they looked like.....stitches. Dirty brown leaves surrounded him. * Mr. Fussy had a knife in his eye and Mr. Messy was on fire with his left arm missing. * Little Miss Chatterbox had a knife buried into her chest. Her skin was grey, her legs were ripped in half, and her eyes were missing. A pool of blood could be seen forming under her. Her stomach had blood stains in form of the number 666. * Mr. Quiet's stomach was ripped open and his guts were everywhere. * Mr. Noisy had a chainsaw in his mouth. * Mr. Bounce's head was sliced off. * Little Miss Daredevil's stomach was ripped open and her intestines were cut up and pulled 5 feet away from her. Blood was draining from her stomach onto the floor. * Mr. Strong's muscles were cut out and piled on top of him. How did Mr. Grumpy manage to kill him anyway? * Little Miss Helpful was just dead. Besides being covered in blood, I couldn't find any wounds on her body. * Mr. Lazy was hanging on a noose. Blood was dripping from the deep slits in his face. * Mr. Nosey was nailed to an inverted cross and his face was peeled off. His intestines were dangling from his split open stomach. * Mr. Small was floating in a boiling pot full of blood and little bits of organs. * Pieces of Mr. Rude were slowly sliding off the wall. He was literally disintegrated. Blood, guts, and ruptured organ tissue stained the whole wall. It was smeared with nothing but bodily bits. * Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Scary's eyes were gone and blood was oozing from the deep scratches on their faces. * The season 2 characters were all dead, with Little Miss Bossy's intestines used to hang her from a rack on the wall, Mr. Tall being repeatedly struck with a hammer, Little Miss Magic forever on fire with her skin melting and regenerating itself in an endless cycle, and Mr. Funny, Little Miss Curious, and Little Miss Giggles surrounded by flies with Little Miss Curious' organs completely out of her body. * Mr. Nervous' eyes were pitch black with blood dripping down them, cuts in his body, and his arms and legs chopped off. * Little Miss Calamity wasn't as bloody or horribly mangled as the others were. The word "BITCH" was carved into her stomach and it looked like her death was suffocation. Thank goodness, but it surprised me that Mr. Grumpy gave Little Miss Calamity a more humane death than the others. After a few seconds, it showed Mr. Grumpy completely drenched in blood. "Boy, did that feel good!" he said happily. Then the police came. "Mr. Grumpy, you're under arrest!". They handcuffed him and sent him to jail. The final scene was Mr. Grumpy in an electric chair. It turns on, burning him to death. He was then thrown onto a pile of decaying corpses, along with the rest of the Mr. Men and Little Misses' fresh corpses. The credits had an eerie tune and the background had the same fog from the title screen. When the credits stopped, it faded to black with a white text which said "The Mr. Men and Little Misses are dead, the show is over, thank you for watching the final episode of the Mr. Men Show, goodbye!". An echoing high tune rang for about 12 seconds. After that, the episode was finally over I didn't go back to watching The Mr. Men Show episodes on Cartoon World after that. That doesn't mean I'm done with them for long. I could still imagine Mr. Grumpy staring at me with his cold, angry, bloodshot eyes as I watched my other favorite cartoons. I didn't want him cutting me, tearing me to shreds, whatever he could do to end my life. I just hope that one day I would find more info about this episode. However, here's the real question: How did they get away with making such an abysmal episode? Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Episodes